lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Fighters of Lapis 6/The Brotherhood of Tabuu/Timeline B
TIMELINE A Chapter 2.5: Battle at Sea Again Mario and Homura appear at the docks again and see the other Fighters of Lapis. Robin suggests that they need to take the fleets down by getting on board them. Homura rejects the idea though, stating that they should get a vehicle of their own. When asked where they would find such a ship, Chrom, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mai Shiranui, and Bonne Jenet come into view. Bonne Jenet decides to send her vessel in, allowing for the fighters of Lapis to attack the ships that way, as B. Jenet's ship is much smaller. They take out the ships, leaving Tabuu and the Brotherhood to warp out. Tails manages to track their location to Toyko. Chapter 3: The Two Time Twisters in Tokyo In Tokyo, they see Bosslady on the screens, openingly mock them as she sends the Aurum to attack them. As Shantae, Aladdin, Korra, and Will Smith land at the Tokyo Docks, the ship is ambushed by a bunch of Aurum. After defeating the Aurum, they head into Tokyo. Homura senses time twisting at work, although it's presence seems to be everywhere and impossible for her to narrow down. They come across Andy and Terry Bogard, who Mai Shiranui recognizes and hugs. The two explain that they just came back from a flight, just before the Aurum attack. As they talk, the Aurum begin to attack once again. Mai Shiranui notices that already they've begun to terraform Tokyo, much faster than they did the last time she "saw" them in Fighters of Lapis 3. As they talk, a man with Migi as his hand comes forth and begins attacking. They knock Migi off the man's hand and turn him into a trophy that they grab and turn into a ally. As they contuine down the streets attempting to find Bosslady, Homura senses more Time Disortion. A girl named Reika bumps into them and says hello. As they tell her what's happening, she agrees to fight with them. They make their way to Bosslady, but she has infected a Aurum Core and forces them to battle it. As they defeat it, they discover she has already warped away. Just then, Reika disappears and Homura suddenly feels a ton of time distortion as she disappears. Chapter 4: The Everglade Forest Tails tracks Taizo's location to the Everglade Forest, where Taizo has commanded a bunch of Orcs to begin attacking. As they head to the Black Tower, they come across Harpy Gee, Illusen and Link. A bunch of Orcs ambush them, but they manage to pull through. As they get closer to the Black Tower, Ganondorf summons a undead army and attacks them. After defeating Ganondorf, they head up the tower, they meet Hsien-Ko, who attacks them. After defeating Hsien-Ko, they revive her and Hsien-Ko joins the team. They travel up the steps and meet Taizo. "So you're the Fighters of Lapis? Tabuu has told me a lot about you!" Tazio battles the Fighters of Lapis and is defeated, but warps away to a area that Tails can't track. Tails does, however, have the location of Bosslady and Tabuu. As they leave the Everglade Forest, Migu bumps into what appears to be a box. Mario opens it, revealing Aiko Lapis. Aiko Lapis doesn't recall anything, especially not how she got in the box. She only knows her name, apparently. As Homura studies her, she notices that her time distortion reading is way off. She asks Aiko Lapis to travel back in time, but she says she doesn't know how. >If you decide to go after Tabuu, go to Chapter 5. >If you decide to go after Bosslady, go to Chapter 6. Chapter 5: The Bridge of Asgard >You decide to go after Tabuu. The group arrives in Asgard, where they meet Thor. Thor tells them that the Subspace Army is attacking Asgard. A group of Primids begins to ambush and they defeat them. As they get to the bridge, they meet one lone Primid standing in their way. They beat him, duh. Primid joins the group and on the other side is Tabuu. "I've been waiting 3 games for this!" Tabuu attacks, destroying the bridge in his wake. After defeating Tabuu, Tail manages to warp the group just before falling to death and warps them to New York City, or as it's now called, New Aurum City. >Go after Bosslady in New Aurum City. Chapter 6: Do It Again As they arrive in New Aurum City, they meet Black Rock Shooter fighting Black Gold Saw. As Black Rock Shooter defeats Black Gold Saw, they find that they are being swarmed by Aurum. Black Rock Shooter revives Black Gold Saw and the two battle the Aurum along with the rest of the Fighters of Lapis. Here, some characters have been turned into slaves. The Fighters take out the slave keepers and free the slaves Johnny Wiseau, Troy and Abed, Peach, Link, Woody, and Kirby. The Fighters head to the generator for the Aurum and proceed to destroy the core, shutting all the Aurum down in the city. As Bosslady attempts to teleport away, Tails manages to cancel out her teleportation, allowing Homura and Black Rock Shooter to destroy Bosslady. Bosslady is defeated. >If Tabuu wasn't defeated at Bridge of Asgard Yet, you'll have to go there. The Brotherhood are defeated and back in their dimension. The only problem is getting there. As Tails explains, the Brotherhood have their own dimension that they can break out of every 24 hours. Since Tabuu is now one of them, he and the rest of the Brotherhood will continue to break free from this dimension unless they find a way in and defeat them in their own dimension, rendering them dead. Chapter 7: Grave Danger As Tails attempts to figure out where the Brotherhood's location is and how to enter it, The Avatar, Mario, Homura, and Wii Fit Trainer find something freaky involving time travel at a graveyard. As they enter the grave yard, they notice some undead people heading to a giant hill in the graveyard. As they follow, a frog girl named Tsuyu Asui hops off a gravestone and follows the Fighters of Lapis. As they made their way up the hill, they see a portal open and out steps a man named Umbra. He grabs Mario and the Wii Fit Trainer and asks them where Wario and Master Hand are. Homura, The Avatar, and Tsuyu Asui attack him, causing him to drop both Mario and Wii Fit Trainer. Umbra attacks using his shadow blade and battles the Fighters of Lapis. As he is defeated, he quickly runs off further down into the graveyard. As Umbra makes his get-away, the zombies begin to attack him. The Avatar guess that the zombies came to life through the excess power that portal generator was giving out. When all the zombies are defeated, they get a call from Tails to return back to base. They find the teleporter machine has broken and that they have to get back on foot. Chapter 8: The Time Bandits This chapter only appears once the player has reset the timeline four times. The Fighters of Lapis travel through a canyon, where they find some strange boxes sitting around. Suddenly a bullet fires, just missing The Avatar. As the five look up, they find Samus Aran wearing a black suit and dyed blue hair. As the Avatar asks Samus Aran what she wants, she says that she was sent to kill them under the order of the Time Bandit Leader. When asked who the Time Bandit Leader is, she says it's not for them to know. They battle Time Bandit Samus and defeat her, but upon asking Homura about the time bandits, she explains that's one of the consequences of time travel that she had anticipated. Every time she creates a new timeline, she abandons that timeline along with whoever she brought with her. Since she has been bringing Mario, she anticipates that their absence may have caused Tabuu and the others to win in a timeline she abandoned, possibly causing a group that is being sent to their timelines to stop them. As they return to base, they contact Rick and Morty if that timeline exists. Rick searches the timelines and states that yeah, that's a timeline that exists. However, Tabuu is a much bigger threat right now, and it's important to focus on that right now. Chapter 9: The Dry Dunes Mario, Homura, Wii Fit Trainer, Robin, Mai Shiranui, Bonne Jenet, Sonic and Tails head to a desert like village filled with little villagers. There they find Finn and Jake, who are hanging out with the Villagers. Tails calculates that a portal to the Brotherhood's dimension may be here, but they will have to destroy the village. Finn and Jake protest against this, leading Robin to make a difficult decision. >Destroy the village. >Look for another entry point. Robin decides to look for another entry point as opposed to destroying the village. Just then, Doronjo appears and wants to claim treasure near the village, which will destroy the village as well. Boy, they picked a fucking terrible place to live. Robin claims that Doronjo and her minions will have to go through the Fighters of Lapis if she wants to destroy this village. After defeating Doronjo is defeated, Tails claims that the Crystal Gems have found a entry point in the Crystal Cesspool, a graveyard for corrupted Crystal Gems. The group teleports there. Chapter 10: Crystal Cesspool Mario, Homura, Wii Fit Trainer, Robin, Mai Shiranui, Bonne Jenet, Finn, Jake, Sonic and Tails head to the Cystal Cesspool and prepare to enter the portal with Steven Universe, Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst. Just then, a mirror breaks, freeing Lapis. Lapis angrily attacks the Crystal Gems and a fight ensues. As Lapis is defeated, Jhudora steps from the shadows and claims Lapis' trophy for her own before vanishing. Just then, the portal disappears again. Tails says they have one last shot at getting into the Brotherhood Dimension; into a wilderness. Chapter 11: The Surface Simon, Kamina, and Yoko break free from the Underground Village and reach the surface, where they encounter two Ganmen. Faced with the two new enemies, Simon runs the Lagann away as Yoko explains that there were originally three Ganmen, one of which was the one that fell down into the underground village. Simon starts trying to dig his way back down, but the Lagann gets kicked before he gets very far. When Kamina then emerges from the cockpit to face the Ganmen, they attempt to crush him. Simon has the Lagann carry him away before he gets squished, but an unsatisfied Kamina questions how long Simon is going to keep running away. Yoko manages to keep the Ganmen at bay by standing up and firing several shots with her gun, however, the Lagann then seems to run out of power and won’t move anymore. Fortunately for the three of them, a hail of gunfire comes flying from behind them, courtesy of Yoko’s friends. All the bullets manage to bring down one of the Ganmen, so the other one picks up the hairy pilot and makes its escape. Yoko explains to Kamina that the pilot was a beast man, and strangely enough, they come attack in the morning and leave in the evening. As it gets dark, they come across Mario, Homura, Wii Fit Trainer, Robin, Mai Shiranui, Bonne Jenet, Finn, Jake, Steve, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Sonic and Tails. The Fighters of Lapis tell the three that they need to find a portal which is under a mountain. Cocky as always, Kamina gets Simon to drill through the mountain and accidentally land in the Brotherhood Dimension, in which the group follow him through. Chapter 12: Victory! This marks the end of Act 1. As Simon lands in the Brotherhood Dimension, followed by the Fighters of Lapis, the Brotherhood consisting of Tabuu, Taizo, and Bosslady are already waiting for them. Taizo and Bosslady have Morgan Freeman and Mr. Rogers held captive behind two Omega Doors, which can only be freed with a defeat of a Brotherhood Member. Tabuu also hides behind a door, which the Fighters of Lapis agree to get last. After defeating both Taizo and Bosslady, Morgan Freeman and Mr. Rogers explain that their powers are useless in this dimension but they encourage the Fighters of Lapis to press forward into defeating Tabuu for the last time. Tabuu appears, with all his old counterparts (Tabuuseid, Past!Tabuu, Glitch Tabuu, End of Days Tabuu) and the five all attack the Fighters of Lapis at the same time. After this tough boss fight, the Brotherhood Dimension gets planted with a souped-up red matter bomb (with help from Spock), which will utterly destroy Tabuu and the Brotherhood, who are all knocked out cold. They leave before the bomb can go off. The Fighters of Lapis return to their home dimension and celebrate. They have no idea what lies ahead. >If you destroyed the village, head to Timeline C. >If you reset the timeline four+ times, head to Timeline D. >If you haven't quite done anything yet, head to Timeline E. Category:Fighters of Lapis Category:Timelines Category:Brotherhood of Tabuu Category:Story Modes